By the Dark Light Of Day
by Jo Ward
Summary: Death and Destruction are commonplace within the galaxy during the 41st mellenium. Corruption and heresy are rife and it is down to those of the Emperor's holy Inquisiton to root out and judge these heretics.


By the Dark Light of Day

chapter 1

'Now the walls fall, now the very foundations of these buildings shudder at the beat of the enemies drums, They say our death is coming, but I tell you this, they are wrong. For we are true loyal soldiers of the Imperium, Loyal subjects of Him on Earth and that my brothers makes us Mighty!'

- Father Antonio Loc, Chief Confessor to General Palmora.

The light shone dully through the smog over the war torn remnants of Losen Hive. People crawled through the rubble searching for anything they could; here and there squabbles erupted over the tiniest most pitiful pieces.

The Imperial Guard had been helpless to prevent the bombardment, during those terrible days. Time and time again the Rebels had come. They had smashed the neighbouring hives; even the blessed forces of the Adeptus Astartes had been unable to stem the flow of rebel forces. But the people of the hive had refused to lay down and die. They took up any weapon they could and fought with fury of those who knew that everything they hold dear is but a few steps from destruction.

High above a shuttle dropped slowly through the atmosphere, it tilted slowly as it altered course. A pale face out, glared out into space, It was a face that showed none of the horrors it had witnessed and save for the scar showed none of the injuries either. The figure turned and spoke, "Do we have any information about how the rebels were able to undermine our forces?"

"No, they seemed to be able to flank our forces, enter the hives and attack the rear of our forces. We may be provided with a clearer indication of what happened once the hive survivors are thoroughly question, they will of course be open to your questioning." replied a uniformed attaché. "Among them is a member of the Astartes."

"Really? Did you not inform me that none of the Astartes had survived, due to, what was it again, ah yes, due to the fact the rebels were removing their heads using them as trophies."

"Well my lord, I seemed to have been misinformed." The attaché replied. "He was discovered in the wreckage of a Rhino APC."

"Hmmm, well see that you are not misinformed again. Now leave me." snapped Inquisitor Jor'sa.

The Inquisitor sat down at her table, as the attaché left, and once again read over the current report of the Rebel attack and yet again her brow furrowed. She ran a hand through her long hair 'Why does none of this make sense she snapped throwing the datapad back down on the desk. 'Emperor guide me I suspect the situation is far darker than it seems' Jor'sa sighed, left the desk and knelt in front of the shrine to the Emperor in the corner of the cabin and began to recite her prayers.

The shuttle touched down in what had once been the thriving main Sace port of the hive but which was now a dark dank shell riddle with small arms holes and with several of the main buildings in ruins. Jor'sa gave this environment a cursory glance as she stepped down the landing ramp. The place had probably once been a great asset to the city and Jor'sa made mental note to suggest to the Governor Militant that diverting force and funds to the rebuilding of the spaceport.

A unit of Imperial Guard, marched towards them jerking Jor'sa back from her thoughts. The sergeant stepped smartly forward, he was a small man and quite young. His long untidy black hair hung down over his shoulders "I am Sergeant Sole Van Dolez of the Losen 2nd PDF militia" he said, "You are Inquisitor Elise Jor'sa?"

"Yes" Jor'sa replied

"Then you are to follow me." the sergeant said turning.

The Segeant suddenly found himself on his back with the Inquisitors boot on his neck and her pistol pointed directly between his eyes, one or two of the soldiers raised their weapons hesitantly. Jor'sa her anger rising lent close and said "I am a member of the God-Emperor's Holy Inquisition, I do not follow your orders."

The Sergeant stared and stuttered "I am sorry, if you thought I was ordering you. I mean only to take you to a meeting with Colonel Eiros, Commissar Vostich, and Governor-Militant Vin."

"See you show more respect in future Sergeant, now lead on." Jor'sa replied, allowing the sergeant to rise.

'The warrior who acts out of honour cannot fail. Their duty is honour itself. Even their death - if it is honourable - is a reward and can be no failure, for it has come through duty. Seek Honour as you act, therefore, you will know no fear. '- Captain Izai Oel. 183rd Vidian, Cobras


End file.
